Admirateurs
by Mascarad
Summary: Steve arrive à attirer Tony hors de son atelier. Mais que va t-il se passer lorsque le super soldat va se retrouver confronter à un fervent admirateur du milliardaire ? [Stony]


**Hello !**

 **Je poste un petit OS Stony (encore un, je les aime ces deux-là, c'est plus fort que moi !) que j'ai écrit entre deux autres projets de fanfic, un peu plus conséquents, dirons-nous x)  
J'ai de quoi faire pendant les vacances :')**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel Studios, Disney, Stan Lee, etc...**

 **Pairing** **: Stony**

 **Rating** **: K+**

* * *

 **Admirateurs**

Une après-midi de printemps à New-York, alors que le temps à l'extérieur était doux et clair, Steve Rogers alias Captain America avait réussi un exploit. En effet, le super soldat avait réussi à convaincre son quasi ermite de petit ami de sortir de sa caverne personnelle : son atelier. Steve voulait qu'il l'accompagne faire un footing à Central Park pour profiter du soleil et, accessoirement, pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble lors d'une activité commune.

\- Tu veux dire, autre que celle que l'on partage au lit ? Avait de suite dit son petit ami avec un sourire narquois.

Tony Stark, ledit petit ami, n'avait pas été facile à convaincre. Il préférait largement plus rester dans son atelier à bidouiller de nouvelles choses pour son armure d'Iron Man plutôt que d'aller se fatiguer à courir dehors. Mais Steve, plus déterminé que jamais n'avait pas baissé les bras. Connaissant le caractère borné du génie, il ne l'avait pas lâché, allant même jusqu'à le déconcentrer dans son travail, en lui posant des questions sans queue ni tête ou, pire encore, en touchant à ses outils. Agacé, Tony avait finalement jeté ses instruments sur son établi et levé les mains en signe de capitulation.

\- Ok, c'est bon Rogers, je viens avec toi. Mais j'attends une récompense de taille en retour, hein ?

Le visage angélique de Steve s'était alors éclairé d'un sourire éclatant et il avait remercié son petit ami en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Il était finalement sorti de l'atelier, tout heureux, laissant Tony finir son projet du moment.

Ainsi, comme prévu, les deux hommes s'étaient rendus quelques heures plus tard à Central Park, vêtus d'habits de sport. Tony n'avait pas grand-chose dans sa garde-robe qui convenait pour un footing, il avait donc enfilé un survêtement bleu marine basique. Steve quant à lui, avait opté pour un de ses nombreux hauts en stretch qui savaient si bien mettre en valeur sa musculature. Le blond savait pertinemment que Tony aimait ces t-shirts car les longs regards qu'il sentait sur lui lorsqu'il rentrait de ses entraînements ne passaient pas inaperçus. Pour personne d'ailleurs. Steve se souvint de la fois où Clint avait dû claquer des doigts plusieurs fois devant les yeux de Tony pour le faire sortir de sa contemplation. Bien que le génie niait toujours lorsqu'on lui faisait remarquer, Steve n'était ni dupe, ni aveugle, et préférait ne rien ajouter pour ne pas mettre davantage son petit ami dans l'embarras. Mais cela l'amusait et il ne se privait pas de porter ce type de t-shirt devant Tony pour le taquiner. Et le blond comptait bien utiliser cette "arme" pour convaincre le milliardaire de faire plus d'activité sportive avec lui.  
Cette après-midi-là, Steve avait une fois de plus remarqué l'égarement de son petit ami.

\- Tout va bien, Tony ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Tiré de sa rêverie, le génie avait sursauté et détourné immédiatement le regard.

\- Parfaitement bien, j'admirais ce... magnifique... arbre... là-bas, répondit-il avec un vague geste de la main.

Après une demie heure de course à un rythme relativement faible (de l'avis de Steve) pour ne pas épuiser Tony d'un coup, ce dernier avait demandé au super soldat à faire une pause. Il s'était alors allongé en croix dans l'herbe, près d'un petit coin d'eau à l'ombre.

\- On a oublié de prendre des bouteilles d'eau Steve, lui fit-il remarquer à bout de souffle. - Il y a un vendeur de l'autre côté du parc, on aura cas allait lui acheter de quoi boire, l'informa le blond en venant s'assoir à côté de lui.

N'ayant pas la force de répondre, Tony laissa seulement échapper un grognement, savant pertinemment que Steve ne comptait pas rejoindre ce vendeur en marchant tranquillement. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment de répit pour reprendre des forces.  
De son côté, le super soldat, qui ne semblait pas essoufflé le moins du monde, tourna la tête vers son cher et tendre. A l'instar du brun, Steve passait son temps à observer son petit ami, sauf que lui savait le faire discrètement, lorsque personne ne regardait, surtout le principal concerné. Son carnet de dessins en était la preuve irréfutable. Les trois quarts des pages étaient des croquis de Tony. En train de dormir, en train de travailler, en train de regarder la télé, en train de boire son verre de whisky... bref, Tony dans son quotidien. Et Steve ne se lassait jamais de le représenter de la pointe de son crayon. Il avait appris par cœur depuis bien longtemps les traits de son visage et les formes de son corps, si bien qu'il pouvait aussi bien le dessiner quand il n'était pas là que les yeux fermés. Mais pouvoir l'observer pendant que sa mine glissait rapidement sur le papier était vraiment un moment qu'il chérissait. Il aimait voir l'expression du visage de Tony changer suivant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Bien évidemment, c'était son sourire que Steve préférait croquer.  
Et à ce moment-là, bien que la sueur inondait son visage, Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la beauté de son petit ami. Son visage était paisible. Et il semblait heureux. C'était tout ce que Steve désirait. Que Tony soit heureux. Et chaque jour, alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur le milliardaire, il se sentait extrêmement fier de pouvoir participer à son bonheur.

\- On admire la vue, Rogers ?

La réplique sortit le blond de sa rêverie. En plus d'avoir été surpris, il devait probablement avoir un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. Mais contrairement à Tony, être pris sur le fait ne le dérangeait pas.  
Il le gratifia d'un doux sourire, se pencha vers lui et vint planter un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Tony, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
\- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai accepté de venir avec toi aujourd'hui ? Le taquina le génie tout en effleurant la joue du Captain de son pouce.  
\- Pour ça et pour tout le reste.  
\- Même si tu me soumets à la torture du footing, je t'aime aussi Steve, répondit Tony avec un sourire, après quelques secondes, perdu dans le regard azuréen.

Finalement, les deux hommes décidèrent de repartir en direction du vendeur de boissons. Steve prenait soin de calquer son allure à celle de son petit ami afin qu'ils restent côte à côte. Ils mirent une vingtaine de minutes pour faire le tour du parc et atteindre une zone ombragée plus fréquentée dû à la présence de vendeurs de nourriture et de boissons ainsi que de tables de piquenique. Des groupes d'enfants jouaient au foot ou au frisbee sur l'herbe, d'autres personnes prenaient un bain de soleil.

\- Je vais aller acheter à boire, je suis en train de mourir, indiqua Tony en se penchant, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Tu veux quoi ?  
\- De l'eau, ça ira, merci. N'en fais pas trop quand même, hein ! Rigola le blond.

Le génie lui adressa un regard faussement outré puis s'éloigna et s'inséra dans la queue devant le vendeur de boissons.  
En attendant, le super soldat s'occupa à étirer ses muscles en s'aidant d'une barrière. Ce faisant, son esprit et son regard s'égarèrent une nouvelle fois vers celui partageait sa vie. Les personnes qui entouraient Tony dans la file l'avait reconnu et étaient déjà en train de lui demander des selfies, ce à quoi le milliardaire répondait avec joie.  
Steve éprouvait une profonde admiration pour Tony. Il avait connu des moments sombres dans sa vie, des coups durs, et déjà dans son enfance les choses n'avaient pas toujours été roses. Et pourtant, le génie avait la faculté de ne rien laisser paraître. Lorsqu'on l'observe de l'extérieur, c'est un homme fort, confiant, sûr de lui, un homme brillant pouvant avoir tout ce qu'il désire. Un homme presque invincible. Mais Steve savait que sous cette carapace Tony avait ses faiblesses et ses craintes. Et il lui arrivait de souffrir moralement. Ce que la plupart des gens semblait parfois oublier. Tony Stark est avant tout humain.  
Et le super soldat aimait profondément les deux facettes de son petit ami. Certes, il pouvait lui arriver d'être un peu arrogant et têtu sur les bords et quand cela arrivait Steve n'hésitait pas à le faire redescendre sur terre quand il le fallait. Mais ces petits défauts faisaient partie de sa personnalité autant que ses nombreuses qualités, et Steve n'échangerait cela pour rien au monde. Pour lui, Tony était tout simplement…

\- Parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Steve sursauta alors qu'il avait encore une jambe tendue posée sur la barrière et qu'il touchait le bout de ses pieds avec ses mains. Il se mit dans une position plus commode et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Il s'agissait d'un homme, pas plus vieux que lui (physiquement parlant bien entendu), cheveux courts et noirs, d'une tête plus petit que le blond et plutôt bel homme. Il ne le regardait pas, bien qu'il soit tout proche de lui, mais avait les yeux fixés sur la file devant le vendeur de boissons.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Lui dit le super soldat, pas vraiment sûr que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait.  
\- Tony Stark, c'est bien lui que vous regardez ainsi, non ?  
\- Euh, oui… Répondit Steve, pris de court par cette soudaine intrusion.  
\- Je comprends tout à fait, vous savez. Je trouve cet homme incroyable, continua l'inconnu, il a tellement d'allure, de classe, même en jogging ! Je pourrais passer ma journée à le regarder…

Steve dût se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Il était tombé sur un admirateur de Tony. Le blond n'était en général pas du genre jaloux ou possessif. Bien sûr, il était méfiant lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait de trop près du brun mais en général, il était assez rare que les choses partent dans l'excès. Steve savait que Tony avait toujours était très populaire, même avant qu'il ne devienne Iron Man. Et lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, le blond savait à quoi s'attendre et s'était fait à l'idée. Et puis, il n'aimait pas spécialement s'imposer entre Tony et ses fans. Dans le cas présent, il trouvait la situation assez cocasse. L'homme affichait une expression rêveuse sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait toujours intensément le génie. Et il était en train d'exprimer toute son admiration pour lui au petit ami de ce dernier qu'il n'avait visiblement pas reconnu.

\- Je dois avouer que si quelqu'un m'avait dit ce matin que j'aurais l'occasion de voir Tony Stark en chair et en os aujourd'hui, je lui aurais conseillé un bon médecin, reprit l'inconnu, riant. Et le voilà qu'il se tient à seulement quelques mètres de moi…  
\- Euh, oui, c'est vrai qu'il doit plus passer de temps dans sa tour qu'ailleurs, fit remarquer Steve, amusé.  
\- Vous êtes un de ses fans aussi ? Demanda alors l'homme.  
\- D'une certaine façon, oui.  
\- Parfois je passe devant la tour des Avengers et je m'imagine être l'un des leurs, vivre aux côtés de Tony… Ça doit être génial. Je ne vous cache pas que je dois être un peu amoureux de lui. Il hante littéralement mon esprit à longueur de journée, même la nuit il m'arrive de rêver de lui, et je ne vous raconte pas ce qu'il s'y passe…

Steve ouvrit ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et tourna brusquement la tête vers le type aux cheveux noirs. Il devait être fou pour raconter des choses pareilles à un inconnu. De plus, imaginer ce type faire des rêves de nature incertaine à propos de son petit ami lui coupa soudain toute envie de rire.

\- Je m'en passerai effectivement.

Le type se décida finalement à faire face à Steve, et, à la vue de son expression, s'empressa d'ajouter.

\- Oh, désolé si je vous ai choqué. C'est juste que dès qu'il s'agit de Tony Stark, j'ai un peu du mal à me contrôler, et voyant que vous ne le lâchiez pas des yeux non plus, j'ai pensé que vous comprendriez. C'est marrant, votre visage m'est familier…

Timing parfait pour Tony qui arriva juste à ce moment-là vers eux, une bouteille d'eau fraiche dans une main et une canette de Coca dans l'autre.  
En apercevant l'homme qui parlait à Steve, il lui jeta un regard circonspect. Si le super soldat savait relativement se contrôler autour des admirateurs et admiratrices de Tony, pour le génie, l'histoire était très différente. Tony supportait assez mal la présence des fans (souvent un peu trop entreprenants à son goût) de Captain America.

\- Je dérange ? Lança-t-il peut-être trop brusquement.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne sembla toutefois pas le remarquer, ni même faire attention à sa remarque car, le voyant venir dans sa direction, il coupa net sa discussion avec Steve pour orienter toute son attention sur le milliardaire.

\- Oh, monsieur Stark ! Bonjour ! Je… euuh…

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la soudaine intervention de son idole. Mais il se reprit assez vite et lui offrit un grand sourire éclatant en lui tendant la main.

\- C'est vraiment un honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur Stark, fit-il plein d'entrain.

Surpris par le geste, Tony glissa sa canette de Coca sous son bras gauche afin de pouvoir serrer la main de l'inconnu.

\- Toujours ravi de rencontrer un fan, répondit Tony en lui rendant son sourire.

"Et c'est parti…", pensa Steve en s'appuyant sur la barrière et en croisant ses bras.

Tony, qui comprit rapidement que l'homme était là pour lui, plus que pour son petit ami, abandonna son expression grognonne. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire ou à aimer les bains de foule, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait l'attention que les gens lui portaient. Et puis, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Quelques compliments, quelques remerciements et il pourrait repartir.

\- Oh, je suis bien plus qu'un fan, reprit l'admirateur ne voulant pas laisser partir la main du milliardaire. Je connais tous vos exploits. Vous êtes littéralement mon héros. Mon modèle !

L'homme posa sa seconde main par-dessus celle de Tony. Steve roula des yeux. Il ne savait plus s'il devait trouver ce type comique ou ringard.

\- Beaucoup de gens aiment Iron Man, mais moi, j'aime autant le super-héros que l'homme que vous êtes. Peut-être même que j'aime davantage Tony Stark. Vous êtes génial.

Le génie lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et jeta un regard rapide vers Steve. Il ne voulait pas que la situation dégénère, d'autant que le type ne semblait avoir aucune gêne, que ça soit devant lui ou Steve. Il connaissait la patience et le self contrôle de son petit ami mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Toutefois, cela l'amusa et il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que c'était le blond qui avait voulu le faire sortir de son atelier et que cela le dissuaderait peut-être de recommencer dans le futur.

\- Eh bien, merci beaucoup, ça me touche…

Tony s'apprêtait à retirer sa main et à rejoindre le super soldat mais l'homme le retint fermement.

\- Je… je dois vous avouer que depuis toutes ces années, ajouta-t-il, j'espérais pouvoir un jour vous rencontrer en personne et parler avec vous. C'est littéralement un rêve qui se réalise aujourd'hui. J'imagine que vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à faire, voire même des choses plus intéressantes à faire mais… je ne peux pas laisser passer une occasion pareille qui ne se représentera très certainement plus. Et si je ne le fais pas, je m'en voudrai probablement toute ma vie. Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'accorder un peu de temps, que je puisse vous offrir quelque chose à manger ou quoi que ce soit… j'aurais tellement de chose à vous dire, comme comment vous avez changé ma vie, et j'aimerais tellement en apprendre plus sur cette personne que j'admire depuis tant de temps.

"Ah carrément !" Pensa Steve, bouche bée, en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors qu'il finissait sa petite tirade, l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait subrepticement caressé avec son pouce le dessus de la main de Tony qu'il tenait toujours. Si seul le génie aurait dû le remarquer, les sens aiguisés de Steve ne manquèrent nullement le geste également. Sa mâchoire et ses poings se serrèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il n'aurait pu s'agir que d'un fan vraiment dévoué, et le super soldat aurait pu laisser couler, mais après ce qu'il venait de faire plus ce qu'il avait avoué plus tôt à Steve, ce dernier ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester spectateur et de laisser ce type prendre trop de liberté vis à vis de son petit ami.

\- Bon, ça suffit, intervint-il en se rapprochant et en s'interposant entre les deux hommes, juste au moment où un Tony coi allait se décider à répondre.

Il libéra la main du génie (qui en éprouva un soudain soulagement, cela se lut très clairement sur son visage) de l'emprise de l'inconnu. Ce dernier fut d'abord étonné, puis presque outré de cette interruption.

\- Je t'ai laissé faire ton petit numéro, mais là ça va trop loin, gronda le super soldat en ne se souciant même plus de le vouvoyer.

L'autre type, qui ne semblait reculer devant rien pour pouvoir approcher son idole, pas même un blondinet plus grand et bien plus costaud que lui, le défia du regard.

\- Vous êtes encore là, vous ? Persifla-t-il. Ça ne vous regarde pas ce que je fais ! Vous êtes qui, à la fin, et vous voulez quoi ?

Les lèvres de Steve s'étirèrent en un petit sourire moqueur. Des étincelles de malice brillaient dans ses yeux. On peut dire que ce gars-là ne manquait pas de toupet… mais malheureusement pour lui, il venait de se frotter à la mauvaise personne.

\- Je m'appelle Steve Rogers, mais tu dois probablement me connaître sous mon nom de super-héros, Captain America. Et sinon, à part ça, je suis le petit ami de Tony. Bien que tu ne m'aies pas reconnu, je doute toutefois que tu n'aies jamais entendu parler du fait que Tony Stark est, en réalité, en couple. Toi qui a l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur lui, ce détail n'a pas dû t'échapper.

Il se tue un instant, prenant bien le temps de scruter le visage de l'autre homme qui, comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de faire, commençait à perdre de sa splendeur.

\- Mais je te comprends, hein, reprit le super soldat, et je suis totalement d'accord avec tout ce que tu as pu dire sur Tony.

Steve s'interrompit un moment pour se tourner à demi vers son petit ami et le regarder dans les yeux, une expression attendrie sur le visage.

\- C'est vrai que quand on le regarde, on ne peut que se dire "waw, cet homme est incroyable". (Il tourna la tête vers le type.) C'est en tout cas ce que je me dis tous les matins quand je me réveille et que je le vois toujours endormi à côté de moi.

Il marqua une nouvelle fois une pause et toisa son "rival" qui tout d'un coup avait perdu sa langue.

\- Oui, Tony Stark est probablement la personne la plus dévouée et la plus généreuse que je connaisse. C'est un homme passionné et aimant. Et en plus de cela, il donnerait volontiers sa vie pour en sauver des milliers. Effectivement, on est d'accord pour dire que c'est un véritable héros.

Steve s'approcha davantage de l'admirateur de Tony jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pointa sur son torse un doigt menaçant.

\- Tu apprendras désormais à retenir mon visage car c'est lui que tu verras maintenant à chaque fois aux cotés de celui de Tony Stark, que ça soit dans la vraie vie ou dans tes rêves qui deviendront probablement des cauchemars maintenant. Tu as le droit d'admirer Tony, de l'adorer pour ce qu'il est, tu as le droit, si tu as la chance de le croiser, de lui dire bonjour, de lui demander photos et autographes mais ne t'avise plus jamais de te montrer aussi familier avec lui.

Il baissa la voix pour que seul l'autre homme puisse l'entendre et ajouta :

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais d'essayer de t'immiscer entre lui et moi.

Puis, non sans jeter un ultime regard noir à l'inconnu, Steve se retourna vers son petit ami, un sourire aux lèvres. Plus aucun signe de colère ou d'exaspération n'apparaissaient alors sur son visage et son air menaçant avait laissé place à une mine joyeuse. Il lui prit la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours dans la main, la déboucha et prit une gorgée d'eau fraiche. Tony le regarda faire, incrédule, encore sous le choc de ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

\- Merci pour la bouteille, mon cœur, lui dit le blond.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe du génie, puis entremêla ses doigts aux siens et l'attira plus loin, comme si rien ne venait de se passer.  
Pendant quelques secondes, Tony suivit Steve qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du parc, longeant une colonne d'arbres. Il ne parla pas, digérant encore la scène qui venait de se produire. Puis sans prévenir, il s'immobilisa d'un coup. Le blond s'arrêta également, le regarda et attendit patiemment. Il s'étonnait même de ne pas avoir eu de réaction de sa part plus tôt.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il.  
\- Steve… Ce que tu viens de faire là… C'était incroyablement sexy ! Toi, jaloux, j'en redemanderais presque.

Le super soldat sourit, puis vint poser ses mains sur les hanches du milliardaire.

\- J'ai appris du meilleur.  
\- Cette personne doit être incroyable, fit remarquer le génie.  
\- Elle l'est.

Tony plongea son regard dans les yeux emplis d'amour du blond.

\- Tu n'es pas si mal non plus, tu sais Cap'…, murmura-t-il en venant coller ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Puis, une lueur d'amusement brilla dans les yeux de Steve. Il commença à reculer de quelques pas en trottinant, sans lâcher son petit ami des yeux.

\- Renter à la tour en petites foulées, ça te dit ?  
\- Qu... non ! Steve ! NON ! Reviens ici !... Je retire ce que je viens de dire !… ROGERS !

Le super soldat s'éloignait déjà, en riant à gorge déployée, laissant l'incident derrière lui, tandis que le pauvre Tony s'efforçait difficilement de le suivre en grommelant des choses dans sa barbe, et surtout en faisant attention à ne pas renverser sa canette de Coca encore pleine.

* * *

 **Une petite review pour me dire si ça vous a plu ou pas ? :)**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
